onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Epoida
EpoidaOne Piece Manga - One Piece Green: Secret Pieces page 337, Epoida's name is revealed. is an infamous New World pirate who allied himself with Whitebeard. Appearance Epoida is a massive, rotund man with long, curly orange hair reaching down to his waist and constantly covering his eyes in a similar fashion to Sadi-chan. He has a round nose, similar to Buggy, but its smaller and bright pink. His arms are relatively long and thin in comparison to his build. He wears a white large-brimmed hat on his head and a striped shirt with an elaborate collar decorated by what looks like a jewel. Personality Epoida seems to be a brave pirate who doesn't lose his heart even in the most difficult situations, smiling defiantly as he enters the battle and charges forward. Abilities and Powers Epoida is a fearsome pirate who has managed to make himself an infamous reputation in the New World, and to ally himself with Whitebeard. Devil Fruit It appears that Epoida can transform into a massive caterpillar like creature, possibly due to the effects of a Zoan type Devil Fruit. In this form, he retains his human head and hands, but grows caterpillar-like sections on his chest, with the colored stripes on his shirt seemingly merging with them, and also larger, rotund-shaped forearms. Weapons He is seen wielding a double sided jousting lance, similar to Speed Jiru's. It can be assumed that he is proficient at using it. He wields it using both of his hands on its handle, pointing it onwards with his arms above him, in an unusual battle stance. He was also seen on Whitebeard's secret ship raising two swords, which reminds his pirate flag's pair of crossed swords. History Marineford Arc In the past, he allied himself with Whitebeard. Epoida and his crew are first seen, along with a fleet of 42 other infamous pirate crews, allied with the Whitebeard Pirates, attacking Marineford to save Portgas D. Ace from his execution. He is shocked when Sengoku revealed that Luffy is Dragon's son.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 57 Chapter 558, Episode 467, Epoida reacts to Sengoku's words about Luffy's father. Later, he and his crew are attacked by the Pacifista army. After the siege wall was raised and Akainu melted the ice with his magma powers, Epoida boarded Whitebeard's hidden ship and entered the plaza with the help of Oars Jr. He was later seen following Whitebeard's order in supporting Luffy. He and the other pirates yelled with joy after Luffy managed to free Ace. Their excitement was short lived when Admiral Akainu provoked Ace and even took his life. When the Admiral aims for Luffy's life, Epoida and the other pirates made protecting Luffy their top priority. After Shanks arrived and called for a ceasefire, Epoida was seen grieving for the outcomes of the war. He and the other pirates then left the battlefield. Post War Arc On an island somewhere in the New World, Epoida attended Ace's and Whitebeard's funeral. Major Battles *Whitebeard Pirates and their allies vs. the Marines and Shichibukai. Trivia * Epoida's ship was seen amongst the other vessels of the New World pirates allied with Whitebeard. It is a massive, heavily armed ship with a caterpillar figurehead, mirroring the captain's power and overall theme. The crew's Jolly Roger is represented on the largest sail: a green and light blue-gray caterpillar with a skull head and a pair of crossed swords behind it. References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Whitebeard Pirates' Allies Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Grand Line Characters